User blog:Matoro58/The Tourney of Time, Space, and Reality - "Dirty" Harry Callahan vs Tyler Durden
So this one of the battle for Joe's tourney, me as Dirty Harry from Dirty Harry, and TK as Tyler Durden from Fight Club, so enjoy. Cast Me as "Dirty" Harry Callahan User:TKandMit as Tyler Durden/The Narrator The Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF JOE'S TOURNEY!! TYLER DURDEN!! VS!! DIRRRTY HARRRRRY!!! BEGIN!! Dirty Harry I'll bring on my Magnum Force, so be prepared, For this Sudden Impact will stop your minds form being repaired! My job is dirty, but your hands are dirtier, Assault and battery on Jared Leto, no girls' are getting hornier! You shouldn't be cheating on Tim Burton's partner, For my .44 will beat you up harder, Criminals wants to rape and kill, but you want corporate freedom, So I'll send Scorpio after you, you'll both be dead seconds after meeting him! So if that will make your little Mayhem Project Junk, I got question for both of you: Do you feel lucky, punks? Tyler Durden First verse about Fight Club: don't talk about Fight Club. Your verse against Fight Club: makes me want to throw up. You're an officer? Pfft, your fellow coppers are a part of my army! These bombs will rip you apart in a heartbeat, you can't harm me! If I'm Bad and you're Ugly, where's the Good in this? What a dimwit! Can't remember the six shots he's missed! Things are going perfectly to plan, I'll leave you a Nameless Man! Competition's easily beaten, top it off with my planted vans! Better start to hope, I sting worse than Scorpio, what a joke! Go hit the showers, Dirty Dan. P.S.: Don't drop the soap. Dirty Harry I will admit, your verses were impressive, But it's your brain! As smart you may be, you're still passive and aggressive! Still technically a virgin, but then we see how you got that STD And it doesn't make your personality issues any more easy, For you're so worthless, you couldn't even get your hands on a Fistful of Dollars, And I don't understand, while still unsexy, when they see you girls still holler! I'm the untouchable San Francisco officer who's onscreen with Liam Neeson at the end of my game, And respond to you, the good is the side of you that brought you to the world, your mild little half-brain! You may have went out with a bang, but you probably won't ever bang, Because your purposes are over, the good side is leading your gang. I've locked and loaded, so I will find your other side before he runs away, My raps are now over, so go ahead and make my day! The Narrator I'm a savage, cause city-wide damage, you were even left impressed, I must get this off my chest; I am Jack's smirking revenge. Although Tyler's in my head, I'm still far more creative than you will ever be, Look at your verse! Even shittier than that "Lucky Punk" speech! After that shootout scene, you threw your badge in the creek? Quit SFPD? Hell, this insomniac saw your movie and was put straight to sleep! Your rapping was suckish, muffled by your giant bitch tits, IMDb should just rid of this project of Clint's shit! Just quit it! You're a typical imbecile, far too predictable! You don't know what I will do, I'm easily the most vicious criminal! You were a good sport; being honest, it was easy being lawless, Not to be modest, but I'll leave you shot down like your name is Robert Paulson. WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC (Gunshots fired) RAP BATTLES OF JOE'S TOURNEY!! Who Won? "Dirty" Harry Callahan Tyler Durden/The Narrator Category:Blog posts